Fight
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Kei and Sho have a fight after Sho asks a question. Now Sho’s returned and wants to explain why he asked. Angsty but kinda sweet... Maybe... Summary sucks! ShoKei


This is my revised veiw of the story, requested nicely by fujipuri! I do know what you mean - I cant believe I forgot to do it in the first place! 

Sho x Kei : Sho and Kei had a fight over Kei's well-being. Sho left for a couple of days, but returns to set things right.

Shounen ai. Angst. Bit of sweetness!

Kei:

I roll over to face away from the door as soon as I hear the key slide into the lock of the front door. Sho's back from the argument we had... 3 days ago... I close my eyes as I hear him enter and softly close the door behind him. I fold my arms, making myself more comfortable. I can hear that he's paused by the door. He's waiting, checking to see if I'm in... Well I am and I'm not leaving. This is my flat as much as his after all... Admittedly I had thought of leaving... if only for a split second... but I couldn't. At the time, the sun would have burnt me alive... and once it was dark, and I had had time to think... I just couldn't stop thinking about him... and our argument... He moves slowly into my room, but I do not stir. He's watching me - I can always feel his eyes on me... I always get a warm feeling when he does...

"Kei?" He asks softly. He thinks I'm asleep. I wish I was, but I haven't been able to sleep since he'd left. I was worried... as usual. Sho's always reckless when he's upset. "Kei...?" He moves closer to my bed. I even out my breath so it looks like I'm sleeping. Why doesn't he just give up. He can talk to me when I 'wake up'. I don't sleep often - even under normal circumstances, so when I do - its because I really need to. "Kei... wake up..." He's knelt down behind me. I can hear the soft thud of his knee connecting with the floor. 'No you stubborn ass - leave me alone.' I think to myself. I don't mean it really... I find Sho's constant persistence rather endearing... sometimes... Now not really being one of those times though... "... Please..." I hear his voice crack out the whispered word. I fear that if I don't do what he asks, he will cry... and a crying Sho always breaks my heart... more so if I am the one who made him cry in the first place.

I turn to face him, and he is slightly startled that I moved. He can now see that I have been wide awake for some time, and the look of tiredness on my face more evident now than ever. I look at him expectantly, keeping my emotions in check, and my posture well schooled to one of indifference. He is the one who wanted to talk to me so badly after all. Not that I didn't want to talk to him also. Sho just looks at me for a moment, obviously re-thinking what he wanted to say. "...I'm sorry..." Now it is my turn to be startled. Out of all the things I thought Sho might have said to me, apologizing was not one of them. He looks down at the floor between him and my bed, unsure of how to take my silence. I admit, I'm not the easiest person to read, but if anyone could - Sho could... when he wasn't scared to look at me.

"I shouldn't have asked..." I blink for a second. That's right - the reason why we fought in the first place. "Kei, you're weak... you're not drinking... Why not? "Its none of your business Sho." "It is if you cant move without swaying! If you are too weak to fight! You're no use to me if you're dead Kei!" Now I remember. He considered me something he could use. Yet now I see the look on his face, probably also recalling the incident. He was full of regret. We had exchanged a few harsher words - all of them not meant and said in the heat of the moment. Yet the damage at the time was done, and he had left. I would have left first if it had not been for the sun. "Its... Kei I care about you..." he continues reluctantly. Oh, how I want to laugh and cry at the same time. To hear those words, and hope that they held another meaning... I knew Sho cared for me... More like a friend than anything else. I did raise him after all, and always had his back... I suppose that was his way of trying to have mine. But I can only dream that he meant it in the way I have dreamt of for so long...

"...I know..." I finally breath out, heaving myself slowly into a sitting position on the edge of my bed, feet on the floor, and Sho, still kneeling in front of me. "I don't think you do." He says more firmly, looking up into my eyes with his contact coloured blue ones. I raise my eyebrow at this. Was I missing something? He leaned up, and all I could do was watch his face getting closer to mine by the second until our lips met. He pulled away slowly, watching the reactions of my face. I was happy - no ecstatic! Yet confused all the same. "Why...?" I whisper, my eyes studying him carefully. He decided to elaborate, since there was no anger in my voice. "I've cared for you, since the first time we met Kei... and more so now than then... but in a different way..."

He hesitates as he looks up into my face, having diverted his eyes after our kiss. "I don't like seeing you weak.. or tired..." My defences come up again slightly and he senses it - quickly continuing. "I don't know what Id do if I lost you... You're my life... and I understand what you said about your view on yourself... but... What can I say... Im selfish..." My thoughts on you exactly Sho. 'You're my life too, and Id be lost without you...' I cant help but smile at this and he smiles at me too. "And stubborn." I add affectionately. He only smiles more, "I like to call it 'Necessarily persistent.'" I chuckle softly and pull him into a hug, which he returns firmly. I like this position, it makes us more equal in height.

"You're so thin..." He starts. "Sho..." I warn him. "I was going to ask would you like to go eat Pizza!" he quickly says in defence. I roll my eyes and smile crookedly at him. "As long as its not from Toshi's." He agrees and we get up together. "Ok" he says, hugging me and kisses me again, more confidently. I kiss back, still slightly disbelieving, but happy to reciprocate. When we part, I see him smile like never before, and I want to see that smile again and again. "Lets go." he says. I know if I don't agree, we wont eat for a while. That thought makes me laugh. We'll have plenty of time to have fun when we come back. And Sho's more energetic after he eats. "Ok" I agree and we walk out into the night.

The end


End file.
